


Aches and Pains

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [65]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Comforting!Jared, Hurt!Shannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon's back hurts after a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches and Pains

Jared frowned when he saw his brother hold his lower back, a small barely noticeable grimace on his face. At the age of forty, Jared knew his brother wasn’t exactly young anymore, and being on the road for over a year has to be taking a toll on Shannon’s body; he knew it was taking one on him. Sighing, Jared quickly got through the rest of the Echelon’s requests for autographs and photos before heading back to the bus. He smiled when Tomo said he would join them later after he smoked and chatted with Vicki for a bit.

                Leading Shannon up the stairs, Jared gently pushed the older man into his cot. “Wait there for a moment,” he told him before skittering off to the bathroom.

                He grabbed a few pain-killers and a glass of water before sitting next to his brother, “Here,”

                Shannon raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

                “I saw you holding your back,” Jared explained, “Thought you would need these.”

                Shannon smiled at his brother, “Thanks Jay.”

                “Lay down,” Jared said, standing, “Face down.”

                Shannon nodded and did as he was told. Soon, he closed his eyes as he felt Jared’s knuckles massaging his lower back muscles, the knots slowly loosening up.  He held back a yawn as his younger brother worked on the upper muscles as well, before moving to his arms. Soon enough, nimble fingers poked and stretched his triceps and biceps, easing the pain.  “There, better?” Jared whispered.

                Shannon nodded and sat up, his back feeling better. “Thanks Baby Jay.”

                Jared smiled, “No problem. Least I could do. Now, go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning bro.”

 

 


End file.
